The Power of Love
by jjh5351
Summary: Harry and Hermione are married. Post DH. Malfoy is trying to rise to power and he has many secrets up his sleeves. My first fic, please be nice and review! Rated M for future material.
1. Running

Hey all, this is my first fic ever. I hope you guys like it. I love H/HR fics. I'd like to make this one into a multichapter one. If you like it let me know, if you hate it, just be nice about it, please!

* * *

><p>He had to get home, back to Hermione. Back to Lily. They couldn't live without him… he couldn't live without them. He thought this was all over, he thought that the final battle would end all the pain. But they didn't give up, Voldemort or not; a death eater was always a death eater. "Damn it…" he breathed heavily, hoping they had lost track of him. Foot steps, then voices, "I think we lost him, mate."<p>

"Damn it, Malfoy is not going to be happy with us."

"Not if we don't tell him, he'll never know."

"Lets get out of here… While we still have our heads."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he heard their footsteps retreat. Something was brewing and he wasn't sure what, but he had to get home before they caught up with him. With a quick pop he was gone and standing outside the gates of his heavily protected home. Even the death of Tom Riddle couldn't release their fears, and now Harry was firm in his decision.

"Ton tongue toffee," he whispered as the wards briefly drew down to allow him to enter. They would be needing more wards immediately. The body detecting wards and passwords would only get them so far.

As he burst through the door he heard an adorable squeal and a three year old little girl flew to his open arms. Her grin allowed him to relax for a second as his radiant, and very pregnant wife walked into the room.

"Hi Har—WHAT THE HELL…..O HAPPENED TO YOU, HARRY JAMES POTTER?", Hermione shrieked, remembering that her daughter was there.

"Hi honey, nice to see you too… It's really a long story and it's about time for this angel to head off to bed, so why don't I tell you all about it once she's tucked in?" He replied with weary eyes, kissing her cheek.

"Ok, I supposed, but honestly, love, are you ok? I thought we had gotten all of this out of our system about 5 years ago… almost to the day." Hermione's inquisitive nature surely hadn't subsided since leaving Hogwarts. Harry replied with a quick, "I'm fine, how's the little guy been today, sweetie?" They continued with small talk as they walked Lily up the steps to tuck her into bed. Harry laid her down in her large white canopied bed and covered her up with her bright pink comforter. Lily protested going to sleep, but Hermione reminded her that tomorrow was going to bed a long day. They were going to visit grandma and grandpa, but only if Lily went to bed right after a bed time story. Lily hastily agreed, her frequent visits to Grandma and Grandpa were her favorite part of mummy having her baby brother.

As Hermione wrapped up The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Lily had long since fallen asleep. Hermione's eyes drifted to her slightly beaten up husband. He was lovingly staring at their three-year-old little girl, Hermione loved this time of night. His love for her flowed out of his every pore. He looked up at his wife and smiled, a little sadly. She stood up, motioning for him to follow; he knew what she wanted, and he really wasn't ready to admit what had happened this evening when he had left the ministry.

As the couple settled down on their couch, Harry draped him arm around his wife, kissing her head and breathing in her scent. They both loved this part of their day and they sat enjoying the other's presence momentarily before Hermione blurted out, "Fess up."

Harry breathed in deeply and began telling her what happened. Harry had just left the ministry for the day, he had already phoned and let Hermione know that he was going to be late because there was a to be an Auror's briefing for a monthly recap. Harry had stayed in his office after the meeting to catch up on some paperwork so he left alone. Harry was walking to his normal apparition point when he heard heavy steps behind him. Harry began to walk faster until he heard a quick "STUPEFY" shot toward him as he quickly turned around to shield himself. That was when he saw two large wizards with their wands drawn he fired off spells quickly, but he was over powered by the two men so he began running, fearing that apparating at this point would cause more damage than good. A few of their spells grazed him lightly, but not doing any more damage than the few visible scratches he received. The men were fast, but he was faster. They were screaming and shooting more curses than Harry ever could have imagined, and he finally turned a corner and lost them. He didn't see their faces or recognize their voices. He then told Hermione what he heard them saying about Malfoy.

When Harry finally looked up from his story, Hermione had tears in her eyes. Harry hadn't seen her cry since the birth of their baby girl. She slowly said, "Harry... Does this mean... Malfoy is after you?" Harry breathed in and retorted, "Darling, I'm not sure, but whatever that bastard is planning he's not going to harm you or our children. I can promise you that much. I love you so much."

"I love you, too... more than you'll ever know," she replied back as she kissed him gently.

* * *

><p>A fire roared as a blonde headed man sat staring into it. The Malfoy manor was silent as Rigsby and Morhan entered their master's lair.<p>

"Erm, uh... Master..." Rigsby stuttered.

"Erm, uh... Master... WHAT?" Draco Malfoy roared as he turned to face two of his accomplices. "Don't tell me, you fucked up? I set up the perfect way to get Potter and you lost him? You two are the biggest idiots I've ever lain eyes on. Get out of my face."

"We're sorry master!" Morhan mumbled, "He was just so fast!"

"You idiots had the upper hand! You had Potter alone! Now, he knows he's being followed. You two really need to learn something." Malfoy turned around, no longer able to see these incompetent morons that had decided to follow him. Now it was up to him to trap Potter. It was the only way.

* * *

><p>Ok well... thats my first chapter. Is it exciting enough? Does it make sense? Don't be too harsh, or else I might cry! Kidding, but please review so I know whether or not I should take time continuing this!<p> 


	2. Intruder

Thank you everyone for the reviews and story alerts! It really means a lot! Hopefully I can live up to any expectations!

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a jolt. She felt a sharp kick from her little one and groaned as she looked at the clock. It was already 7:00 am and they still had to get Lily up and ready to go to her grandparent's house. Hermione hadn't gotten any sleep that night. Despite being 7 months pregnant and hardly able to get comfortable in bed, she had been worrying constantly about what Harry had told her about Malfoy earlier in the night. Hermione had assumed something would brew up, since his father had died his son, Draco, had been all over the news. After marrying a woman by the name of Moriah Shippings, Draco had come into even more money than ever. This only fueled his case of superiority, and he had been pressing for high ranking jobs in the ministry. At this point, none had turned up and it was no secret to anyone in the wizarding world that Draco was quite unhappy with this. Hermione wasn't sure what he had up his sleeve, but she knew it couldn't be good.<p>

Hermione tried to brush her thoughts out of her head so that she could go wake up her beautiful daughter, but as her bedroom door creaked open and a green eye peeked in, Hermione knew that they would have no difficulty getting her out of bed this morning.

"Morning, mummy!" Lily squealed, "When we leave for Gammy's house?"

Harry groaned and rolled over, as Lily giggled at him. Harry never had been a morning person, but once he saw his daughter, he perked right up and kissed Lily's cheek. Hermione beamed, she was so proud of her beautiful family.

"Morning, honey!" She replied, "We'll go to Gammy's house as soon as you brush your teeth and brush your hair. Why don't you get daddy to wake up and have him help you?"

Before Hermione could finish her statement Harry was scooping up his daughter and tickling her all the way to her bathroom. She could hear them laughing as she let out a deep sigh. There was nothing she loved more than her family, and she thought of Malfoy trying to destroy that in some way was killing her. She would do anything to protect her husband and children, regardless of the fact that she was 7 months pregnant. She had a feeling that if, within the next two months, Malfoy decided to come after them the baby inside her would somehow protect her. She could sometimes almost feel his power pulse, it seemed. She could be imagining this, but there was also a good chance that her unborn child could be very powerful, especially if genes had anything to do with his magic. Hermione heard the giggles and squeals come closer and quickly popped out of her thoughts.

"Mummy! I'm ready! Lets go now!" Lily said as she bounced on her toes and clapped her hands.

"Hold on Lily, mum has to get ready, too! You know baby brother makes me move slowly. Have daddy go make you some breakfast and then we'll floo over to Grammy and Grandpa's house. I promise, sweetie." Hermione could see that she had disappointed her daughter, her thoughts were definitely getting the best of her today. Harry gave his wife a knowing look and turned to follow his daughter to the kitchen. As they left Hermione quickly got ready and went downstairs to join her family.

Lily had already finished her food, so Harry and Hermione opted for lighter fare and grabbed a breakfast bar on the way to the fireplace. When all of the family had stumbled into the Granger household, Marie and Howard were anxiously awaiting their arrival, scooping up their only grand daughter into tight hugs. Harry and Hermione quickly apologized for their quick departure but they were going to be late for their appointment if they didn't leave soon. Marie and Howard had insisted that Hermione see a muggle doctor along with a healer for Lily's birth and they expected their grandson to be no different. Harry and Hermione obliged, they figured it didn't hurt to see more than one expert.

As the two arrived back at their house to get in their car they heard a crash and then a pop as someone apparated in or out of their house. Suddenly a man appeared in front of them flying "SECTUMSEMPRA!" toward them. Just as Harry prepared to block the curse a bright gold shield appeared before them. The shield appeared to come from within Hermione and a calm overcame Harry and Hermione has as the curse shot back toward the intruder. As blood began pouring from his wounds Harry and Hermione looked at his face, trying to place him. It only took a second for them to realize who the large man was, as he was writhing on the ground. It was none other than Vincent Crabbe.

"Figures." Harry huffed, "Malfoy is such a twit, he would send one his dumb friends. Doesn't look like we're going to the doctor today, love. Might phone and tell them that we may make it later... If we're lucky."

As Hermione shuffled off to call their doctor Harry bound Crabbe and sent out body detection wards to figure out if there was anyone else in the home. Hermione was the only one that showed up, so Harry began whispering incantations to close up some of Crabbe's wounds and stop the bleeding on his lovely floors. That's when Harry began questioning Crabbe.

"Why are you here, you insolent mother fucker?" Harry growled at him. When Crabbe didn't answer Harry drew his wand and screamed, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?"

Crabbe then began to speak, "I'm here under the orders of the rising Lord, I'm sure you've heard of him. Draco Malfoy? Yeah. He's going to kick your ass when he hears about this."

"We'll just see about that... I've beaten Malfoy once and I'll beat him again. Send him running back to his mother once again like the little bitch he is. Now why are you breaking into my house? What is Malfoy getting at?" Harry kept him wand to Crabbe's throat, "And don't make me get the veritaserum. Trust me, I have plenty."

"Malfoy's got a plan Potter. We don't need any more mudbloods like your wife taking our jobs at the ministry. We're going to rise up to the top again, just you wait, Potter." Crabbe spit out.

It all made sense, Harry was the root of the old death eater's problems since defeating their Lord. Now they were trying to get revenge. Malfoy has many followers. This wouldn't be easy. Harry levitated Crabbe's body outside the house and into the yard next to his own. He left him there as Hermione joined him. "Darling, we're going to have to strengthen the wards, up the state of those we took in the forest. We're no longer safe. And what the hell was that shield?" Harry and Hermione worked on the wards around the house. Once they were finished Harry pointed his wand toward Crabbe and muttered, "Obliviate!" As he and his wife walked into their home.

* * *

><p>Ok that's chapter 2... I hope you guys liked it. Did the whole shield thing kind of make sense? I know Hermione didn't answer, but that will come up next chapter. I wanted them to get the wards up ASAP. Again, thanks so much guys for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!<p> 


	3. Forever

Sorry for the long hiatus, I have been super super busy. I know that there were a couple of typos in the last chapter, but I don't really know how to edit chapter by chapter. I'm not very computer savvy so please forgive me. Anyway please review, I hope you all like this chapter. Warning: This chapter could get VERY steamy. Please do not read if you are not comfortable with that!

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione arrived back at the manor completely exhausted. They had made it to the doctor, after setting up extensive wards around their house. They weren't going to risk anything. Malfoy wasn't that powerful, but he was powerful enough to be a threat. Harry had alerted some of the old members of the Order about Malfoy's recent doings, and they were all very concerned. They decided that they would have a meeting within the week, but during that time they would make sure that the Aurors were making very close watch during their rounds. They had to protect the good that the wizarding world had accomplished.<p>

Harry took Lily upstairs to her room for a nap so that he could talk to his wife about what he had heard from the other members of the Order. The doctor had said that if the baby continued growing as fast as he was, Hermione may just have to be on bed rest for the last 2 months. Needless to say, after the excitement of the day, Hermione's feet were aching. As Harry sat down next to her on the couch she put her feet on his lap. He laughed at her very forward way of asking for a foot rub and pecked her cheek then looked longingly into her eyes. She was the most magnificent woman he had ever seen, especially when she was radiating with love for the child within her. Hermione saw the way he was staring at her and immediately grabbed the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Before they realized what had happened Hermione was straddling Harry's lap and his manhood was bulging against her. As she rubbed her vagina against him, the friction from her clothing made her soaking wet. Hermione raised herself off of him and pulled his hand toward their room. When they entered the bedroom Harry immediately began stripping Hermione down. When she was in nothing but her panties Harry just stared at his wife. She looked down, embarrassed and he raised her face to kiss her. Gently he said, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love you more than you will ever know."

He gently laid her down on the bed and stripped down to nothing. He then began kissing her fiercely as she moaned his name while he rubbed his penis against her. He then moved down to her breasts and sucked and played with her nipples. This made Hermione moan even louder as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. She couldn't handle the wait any longer. She pushed his head further down her body and he pulled her panties with him as Hermione spread her legs so that he could taste her wet slit. She was dripping wet and Harry was teasing her with his tongue and fingers. He brought her almost to climax and then slipped his throbbing dick inside her. As he thrusted into her, Hermione screamed with pleasure. She wanted to feel this way forever. As Harry was about to climax, Hermione's muscles clenched around him and she released from her climax as Harry did too.

He rolled off of her and smiled at her gently kissing her. Hermione sighed, "You are amazing, Harry. No wonder I'm pregnant!" They both laughed and simultaneously said "I love you so much." They laid in the bed simply holding each other until they heard a small, "Momma, Dada!" Both of them smiled and quickly got dressed. When they walked into Lily's room she grinned from ear to ear and Harry scooped her out of her crib and swung her around. She squealed with excitement to see both of her parents.

This family was the most amazing thing Harry ever could have imagined. He knew that he wanted a moment like this to last forever.

* * *

><p>Ok so that's chapter 3... Sorry about the smut, but it had to happen. Anyway, let me know what you think. There will be more excitement next chapter, if this wasn't your idea of excitement, so no worries!<p> 


End file.
